<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parenthood by Storyflight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642494">Parenthood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight'>Storyflight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rantaro Amami Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Cats, Amami Week 2020, Best Friends, Children, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Friendship/Love, Gen, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Rantaro Amami Week 2020, Secret Relationship, SkyClan (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a surprise!” Orchidkit sticks her tongue out and pushes herself on her parent for a moment. “I love you, Mimi! Thank you for the squirrel! I’m sure I can share it with Spiderthorn too!” She picks up the prey and scurries into the medicine cat den. <br/> <br/>Mintblossom is left in a daze</p><p>  <i>Is Spiderthorn trying to foster her too?</i></p><p>---</p><p>Mintblossom is a worried parent. Spiderthorn helps in means of a medicine cat, but realises how she’s acting more like a mother to Orchidkit</p><p>---</p><p>Day 1: Stay / Go</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro &amp; Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro &amp; Other(s), Amami Rantaro/Tojo Kirumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rantaro Amami Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parenthood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Amami Week is a personal/somewhat private challenge! Hosted by Tox but meant to be a thing for a couple of friends!!</p><p>Also sorry I haven’t posted in months but I have so much almost down and will be posted soon. Lots of crossovers too, Sorry</p><p>This couldve worked for a different day but I went super vague with this prompt</p><p>Mintblossom/Rantaro— Past Kittypet, current warrior/queen<br/>Orchidkit— Their adopted daughter<br/>Spiderthorn/Kirumi— Medicine Cat<br/>Rabbittuft/Miu— Funnie warrior</p><p>Designs are <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/579830495030804520/758931146968399892/image0.jpg">Here</a> and the base is by my friend Biohermistry on YT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was at its peak when Rabbittuft’s patrol returned to camp. The hunting patrol bought back a decent amount of prey, could be better, but cannot complain. Mintblossom is pleased that they brought back a squirrel; Orchidkit’s favourite. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Orchidkit, the small grey tabby kit scurried out of the medicine cat den and looks up at them brightly. “Hi, Mimi!” She purrs, “Is that for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes but…” Mintblossom drops the squirrel in front of her, “Why were you in the medicine cat den? You don’t look sick or hurt…” she was fine this morning too. Did something happen while they were out of camp? <em> Maybe I shouldn’t have left her alone. She’s old enough to eat prey but still a kit...my kit. </em> Their whiskers quiver, <em> I have a kit. That’s still a shock to me.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, no” Orchidkit paws at their plump tail, “I just wanted to visit Spiderthorn!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey! I didn’t know that your little kit was going to be a medicine cat!” Rabbittuft’s yowl scares Mintblossom half to death. The cream and white she-cat sits down next to the queen, long ears rising up with interest. “Kind of a shame, I was looking forward to possibly being her mentor”</p><p> </p><p>“If Songstar allows it…” they mutter and playfully paw at her shoulder. Rabbittuft may be rather local and brash, but known for being great with apprentices. <em> And she is my best friend, I would trust her with my kit. Well, anyone in Skyclan, but Rabbittuft a little more. </em> Mintblossom’s ears grow hot, <em> Spiderthorn a little more. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to be a medicine cat” Orchidkit confesses and rolls on her back, “Spiderthorn is so talented with herbs! She taught me some but it’s so confusing. I would rather be a warrior and leave camp often. I don’t wanna stay here forever…” she eyed the medicine cat den, “No offence to her! I’m sure she loves it! Oh! Ialmost forgot! She is really pretty too! Pretty and elegant…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph, yeah” Rabbittuft replies and eyes Mintblossom for a moment. They’re trying their best to stay composed. “Just remember that Spiderthorn is a medicine cat, kay?” She makes that remark before slipping into the warriors den. The queen lowers their head in thought, was she talking to Orchidkit or them?</p><p> </p><p>“Well, duh” she huffs, “I hope she visits the nursery again. I like it when she comes by to check on me, she’s always super nice…”</p><p> </p><p><em> She is. </em> Spiderthorn visits the two daily, even though Orchidkit has been healthy for quite some time. There’s always a comforting look in her eyes when she sees her, and quite <em> happy. </em> She never sees Orchidkit as a nuisance, she almost seems like... <em> a mother.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Orchidkit?” Spiderthorn peeks her head out of her den, “Do you plan on returning? The flowers are waiting for you”</p><p> </p><p>“Flowers?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a surprise!” Orchidkit sticks her tongue out and pushes herself on her parent for a moment. “I love you, Mimi! Thank you for the squirrel! I’m sure I can share it with Spiderthorn too!” She picks up the prey and scurries into the medicine cat den. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mintblossom is left in a daze.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is Spiderthorn trying to foster her too? </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It’s mouse-brain to keep asking themselves the same question all day. Why are they surprised? Mintblossom and Spiderthorn <em> are </em>mates, in secret, so she would have an attachment to Orchidkit. </p><p> </p><p>Mintblossom stretches out their back and pads through the clearing. They eye Stormflower and Robinfrost sharing tongues and Violetsky lazily stretched out in the clearing. <em> It’s strange how none of these cats don’t know about Spiderthorn and I. </em> They could be oblivious, yes, or decide not to say anything. <em> Rabbittuft might know at this rate, she was able to read me easily ever since I joined Skyclan.  </em></p><p> </p><p>As Mintblossom was heading inside, Spiderthorn was leaving. The two touch noses for a couple of heartbeats, and Mintblossom takes in their comforting scent. It’s strong of herbs and bits of dry leaves, they wish to take it in for <em> just </em>a little longer, but the medicine cat stepped back. “My apologies” she mutters shyly and lowers her long ears. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t do anything”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you…” she takes another step back, “Here to get Orchidkit? It is rather late”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t want her up too…” they step into the medicine cat den when Spiderthorn opens room for them. This is new, <em> very new, </em>her den is never seen with so many flowers sprinkled about. Some are even tucked above her ear. “...Too late” they finish, “What’s all of this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” She purrs quietly, “It was Orchidkit’s idea. She didn’t want to help me organise herbs, so we compromised”</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise!” Their daughter jumps up and puffs her chest out proudly. “Rabbittuft told me how you two would decorate the camp at times like during Leafbare! I wanted to give it a go”</p><p> </p><p>Mintblossom’s heart swells up with pride. “Ah, It looks great, I’m sure Spiderthorn enjoys the new look” <em> and your company… </em> The medicine cat hasn’t taken her eyes off of the grey kit. <em> I think she wants you to stay. </em></p><p> </p><p>They exhale from their nose. <em> She really wants to be a Mother figure to her. I know Speckleplum teases her about acting like one and she hates it, but I’m sure if anyone mentions how she is with Orchidkit, she cannot rebuttal. </em>“Alright, let’s go”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to leave, Mimi!” She lashes her tail, “Can I stay with her tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Another time” she nudges the kit closer to Mintblossom, “You’ve been here for awhile, I’m sure your Mimi misses you”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, okay! Bye!” Orchidkit paws Spiderthorn’s leg and runs over to Mintblossom. “I’ll be back tomorrow!”</p><p> </p><p><em> At least I know someone will be watching her when I’m out on patrols. Crimsonwhisker has been complaining how noisy the nursery is with Goldendeer’s kits. </em>“Lets get go-“</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Mintblossom”</p><p>The queen looks over their shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I talk to you before you leave…” Spiderthorn murmurs. She paws the ground and doesn’t make eye contact with the family.</p><p>Mintblossom flicks an ear, “Sure. You can go on ahead, Orchidkit. I’ll meet you in the nursery. <em> Please </em>don’t bother the others”</p><p> </p><p>The kit nods and leaves the two older cats be,<em> her parents be, </em>that thought flew in their mind so quickly that they didn’t have time to process it. “What did you want to talk about?” They quickly ask. Although, they have a feeling what she’s about to say. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s about your daughter” The medicine ventures further into her den, staring at the little petals scattered inside. She gazes down at her nest, neatly surrounded by black and white petals, then shakes her head dismissively. “She’s...wonderful”</p><p> </p><p>“...I have to agree” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, it’s….I really care for Orchidkit” Spiderthorn sighs, “I know I shouldn’t, it’s against the code to have kits…” she looks up at them, “<em> And </em>a mate”</p><p> </p><p>Mintblossom flicks their tail tip. </p><p> </p><p>“I really shouldn’t be taking her from you. That’s your kit, she’s your daughter, not mine. I should be focusing on my duties, not–“</p><p> </p><p>“Spiderthorn” They cut her off and pressed their muzzle against hers. They could hear a staggered gasp come out of their mate, trying to resist the temptation of brushing closer to them. </p><p>She ends up doing so, and Mintblossom curls their tail with hers. “Spiderthorn” they repeat, “When I was a kittypet, my mother would say it takes an entire village to raise a kit. The same applies here, I’m not the only one taking care of Orchidkit. Rabbittuft plays a part, same with the other Queens and Songstar. And….” they pull away, gazing into the pale green eyes of the medicine cat. They’re filled with regret and love, it aches their heart. “You’re a great mother to Orchidkit, she adores you. I can’t do this on my own, I’m...glad you’re here with me”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not mad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why in the world would I be mad? I love you” They soothe, “I love you very much, I’m honoured to have you here helping me out. Don’t...don’t leave, please”</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t speak. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I cannot stop you from thinking differently. If you want to no longer spend time with Orchidkit, you’re fr-“</p><p> </p><p>“Starclan No!” She hisses, “I...Sorry. Thank you, for letting me have this opportunity. I love you too”</p><p> </p><p>The two end there. She gives Mintblossom one final nuzzle before they exit. They can still feel her presence, how she wishes for <em> one </em> night with her. The two of them curled around small Orchidkit, having her safe and warm. <em> Wish the both of us could stay.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Maybe one night, the two can head back to see Spiderthorn. Everyone will be asleep, and they can lie saying Orchidkit was sick. <em> Maybe I shouldn’t lie...I have to accept that this is how it will be between the three of us.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“So, Spiderthorn huh?”</p><p>The queen’s fur rises. “Rabbittuft?! What are you doing here?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Making sure your kit made it to bed, and she did” She points her nose towards the hollow, the grey kit is lying peacefully in their nest and waving her tail about. “Back to the topic...Spiderthorn? The pretty medicine cat? You agree, right?”</p><p> </p><p>They expected Rabbittuft to be frustrated or disappointed about what they’re doing. They’re ready for her to tell Songstar what’s going on and face punishment, <em> but I deserve it, not her. There’s no other medicine cat. </em>“What about her? Agree with what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I've seven how you are with her” she chuckles, “I won’t tell anyone, but please be careful”</p><p> </p><p>“...Uh, yeah”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just glad your kit has two amazing parents now. Just remember that I will be the one mentoring her” Rabbittuft nudges their shoulder with theirs, “Proud of you both”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You’re not mad?” They quiver their whiskers, “You’re not going to tell Songstar, have me exiled? We are-“ their meow quiets down, “We are breaking the warrior code”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s placed because according to our ancestors, it distracts Medicine cats. But in reality, she’s much more alert because she’s a Mom and has you. Your love is support, Orchidkit is motivation, there’s not a problem...to me” She huffs, “The code is rather much anyway”</p><p> </p><p>Rabbittuft has a point. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I gotta be on guard tonight” Rabbittuft rises on her paws, “Night”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Squat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>